An eye for an eye
by 6felikspolska9
Summary: Romano is once again mad at Spain but this time for good measure; he forgot his fucking birthday! Latvia's attempts to remedy the situation ends with a punch to the face and a very creepy Russia in search of revenge. After all no one touches Russian property, including angry Italians. Warnings inside. Beware, i had like, three days to write this so it kind of sucks.
1. Mistake

**Short chapter is short. -_- well anyways, this is being written as a birthday present for my bestist friend my Lithuania! Happy 14****th**** man! **

**WARNING: This is rated M for a reason. Frankly I don't care about the rule don't read if you're under 18 so go ahead if you want to. I mean I'm the one **_**writing **_**this. So have fun underage viewers! But seriously this has yaoi meaning BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Okay so I'm sure you guys probably want to get to reading now so I'll shut up. See you at the bottom! X3**

**~Chapter One: Mistake~**

"I hate you, fucking Tomato Bastard!" Everyone in the summit meeting room flinched at the loud voice as a chair scraped back and Romano was looming over Spain. And he looked pissed. Not all that different from usual actually.

"Aw come on, Lovi~, what'd I do?" Spain whined.

"You know very well what you did Bastardo!"

"Ve~ Must you fight in the meeting Fratello?" Italy asked, putting a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. Romano only shook him off.

"You're DEAD Spain!" Romano launched himself at the older nation, missing as Spain leaped out of his chair.

"I honestly don't know what I did!" Spain dodged another punch as they darted around the room.

"Hey, g-guys, you sh-should r-r-really stop f-f-fighting p-p-p-please?" Latvia stepped in between them and held out his arms.

"DAMNIT SPAIN!" Romano's fist finally connected… with Latvia's face. The small nation fell to the ground and immediately everyone went quiet, except for Romano, who was blaming Spain for not putting his face in front of Romano's fist apparently.

Russia's face darkened and Lithuania inched away from him, knowing that look. It had been directed at him once… once or twice, he was used to consequences by then. He stared sadly at Romano. "sekmes, tu idiotas" He whispered.

**Author's note:**

**MY COMPUTER WON'T TYPE THE SUPERSCRIPT DOT E! Well whatever. It won't type any other accents for that matter. *Casual table flip* I would be happy for reviews since this is my first Hetalia fic! X3 I hope you like it! Also if I get any translations wrong blame Google translate.**

**Translations: bastardo – bastard**

** Sekmes - Good luck**

** Tu idiotas – you idiot**


	2. Captured

**Well. I'm uploading these fast. I have no life. T-T …And Toris' birthday is... shit, tomorrow. I'm doomed. I totally waited till the last minute to do this. Whatever. Enjoy chapter two!**

**WARNING: This is rated M for a reason, and contains yaoi, meaning BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read. There will be lemons in later chapters so seriously. Beware.**

**~Chapter Two: Captured~**

Romano sat with his back to Spain, sulking.

"Come on Lovi, tell me what's up." The Spaniard scooted closer to him. "What'd I do?"

"If you don't know that's even worse." Romano put his palms on Spain's chest and pushed him away again.

"But Roma-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone, bastard!" Romano didn't turn around as the bed shifted and the door opened and closed. He dared a glance behind him and saw that Spain had gone. He felt happy that the Spaniard had heeded his request. He wasn't sad at all that he'd left without trying harder to find out what was wrong. He wasn't sad at all… Romano buried his face in his knees. "It's alright that he forgot my birthday. After all, it's Feli's birthday too and he deserves all the people at his birthday. I don't even care that they all forgot. It's not like I care about the stupid bastard anyways…can't even read the atmosphere."

Romano heard the door open again. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" he questioned without turning around, malice in his tone.

No reply. Only footsteps.

"Seriously, Antonio. Get the hell out-" Romano stiffened as something cold pressed against his neck.

" Is not nice to talk to guests this way, da?"

FUCK

* * *

Spain sat down dejectedly on his bed in his room. "What'd I do wrong? I thought I could do this, but…" He stuffed his hand into his pocket and came out with a small velvet box. "He was just so angry at me that if I tried he would only reject me. Who am I kidding? It's not a surprise he hates me. I should have just gotten a normal present for his birthday. Like, I dunno, tomatoes. He loves tomatoes." Mmmm I could go for some tomatoes and paella and churros…some churros would cheer me up.

Spain flipped open the lid of the box to reveal the silver band inside. He smiled slightly as he imagined all the hopes the ring held for him. "Te amo, Lovi." He closed the box and shoved it back into his pocket before hearing the door open.

"Is that you Lovi? Look I'm sorry about whatever I did, I just…" It was not his Italian at his door. "Oh, hey Russia. What's up?"

"It looks like not your spirits, comrade." Russia replied. Spain hung his head.

"No. I guess not." He raised his head to meet the Russian's-innocent but not innocent-eyes.

"Do you vant to do something fun, comrade?" Spain blinked a couple of times. Russia was asking him to do something? That sounded fun even though everyone else avoided him like the Plague.

"It depends, what is it?" Spain stood up and walked over to the Russian.

He saw the bag behind Russia, the shape of a body hidden inside, before everything went dark.

**Well. Again, creepy mister Russia time. Beware, there will be horrible sadism in either the next chapter or the one after that. So yeah. I hope you enjoy the makings of my bat shit crazy mind!**

**Hasta manana~!**

**Feliks**


	3. Revenge

**Yeah, I'm back. Again. Well all I really have to say is that this chapter has rape. Don't like don't read.**

**~Chapter Three: Revenge~**

_What's going on? Where am I?_ Romano struggled to open his eyes, though it didn't make a difference. Everything was dark. "Ugh, what happened?" His arms were numb and when he tried to move them he realized they were tied together. The rope scratched at his wrists as he attempted to sit up, discovering he couldn't move his legs either; they were strapped into a kneeling position.

"Romano? Is that you?" He heard shuffling off to his right.

"Spain?" Romano squinted, trying to make out anything in the black.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What the hell? What did you get us into this time you stupid bastard? Another fucking debt crisis or something?" Romano snapped.

"Ah, but it is you who brought this down, comrade." Romano whipped his head towards the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself bastard!" He yelled.

The lights flashed on and Romano was blinded for a moment before his eyes adjusted. "You!" he growled. Russia stood over them; grinning his creepy, childish grin.

"Hello comrade!" he laughed. "How are you?"

"Bad. Angry. Let me go! It's obviously Spain's fault." Romano growled. Spain said nothing, only stared at the floor.

"Ah, but this is no vay to treat a host, da?" Russia crouched down on his haunches in front of the angry Italian. His face turned dark and the smile disappeared. "There should be respect." He grabbed Romano's hair and threw him to the side.

"Lovino!" Spain exclaimed. Russia shot a look at him and stood up.

"Vill there be any other little outbursts?"

The two countries stayed silent.

"Good. Now, do you know vy you are here?" Both shook their heads in fear. "It is because you-" He pointed to Romano "- trampled my flower."

"What are you talking about?" He spat.

"Latvia," Russia growled, "you hurt him. So now, I shall hurt your flower."

"Who, Spain?" Romano asked, "There's nothing between us, if you think I don't hate his guts you're an idiota." Romano didn't notice Spain's shoulders hunch slightly at his words.

"All of the countries can tell, comrade. It is more obvious than why Amerika walks with a limp whenever he goes to meet with England." Russia said.

"Well then all of you must be idiotas." Romano shrugged, not denying the hickies he'd seen on the American's neck.

"I suppose you would not mind me doing this then?" Suddenly, Russia was kneeling behind Spain, holding a knife to the country's throat.

"Don't!" Romano yelped and snapped his mouth shut as Russia chucked darkly.

"Knew it." He set the knife down and shoved the Spaniard back down to the floor.

"You're fucking insane." Romano growled, "Let us go."

"I think not, comrade." Russia pulled down Spain's pants and the country's eyes widened.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Spain asked, struggling against the Russian's strong grip pinning him to the floor.

"Hurting Romano's flower." Russia growled. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his throbbing member.

"Stop it!" Spain yelled, panic showing in his eyes. "Get away!"

"Don't hurt him!" Romano cried out, biting his lip. "I'm the one you're angry at, why are you fucking hurting Spain?"

"It's an eye for an eye comrade." Russia entered and Spain screamed. He immediately moved, not giving the squirming nation any mercy.

"Stop it stop it stop it! Mi Dios!" Spain cried, "Por favor, espero!" His pleas went unnoticed as the Russian continued to move.

"ANTONIO!" Romano screamed, "YOU MOTHERFUCKING RUSSIAN BASTARD!" His stomach reeled at the sight of the country that had raised him writhing and crying on the ground underneath the Russian. The country he had laughed with, played with, fought with… the country who broke his heart. He shook his head; that was a long time ago. "Just stop. Please. You don't need to hurt him when it's my burden."

"L-Lovi…" Spain gasped, almost forgetting the pain at Romano's words.

"Let him go and I'll do whatever you want." Romano averted his eyes from Spain's; he couldn't bear to see the hurt in them.

"But this _is_ vat I vant," Russia laughed, not at all phased by the situation, "to hurt you mentally and emotionally."

"All I did was punch the kid! Do I or Spain really deserve this?" Romano choked out.

"There is no mercy with Mother Russia you see." he laughed. Spain whimpered as Russia pulled out, leaving the broken form on the floor. The Russian looked almost sad. Almost.

"There is only hatred."

**Okay... creepy Russia here. Yeah, whatever I don't think that this chapter turned out that well, but seriously, I guess we'll see what you guys think. Reviews make me happy people! X3**


	4. Hurt

**Alright, so yeah, three chapters in one day right? Honestly I have to upload the entire thing between today and tomorrow so anyone actually reading this is in luck I guess. Well anyways, read on peoples.**

**~Chapter Four: Betrayal~**

Spain lay on the floor, shaking violently. Romano could only watch the country cry silently as Russia walked away from him towards Romano. He looked down, but Russia wrenched his chin up so he was forced to look the smiling nation in the eyes. "That vas not so bad, da?"

"You need to be locked up in a fucking insane asylum bastard." Romano muttered.

"Oh?" Russia tilted his head innocently, "How so?"

"Is that a fucking trick question? You fucking raped Spain! He didn't do anything wrong!" Romano yelled angrily.

"Ah, but this morning you were yelling at him about doing something wrong, what was that about?"

Romano's eyes widened. "W-Well, I… ah, I-"

"Vas there even a real reason? Vas it a good one? Because that's vy you are here."Romano averted his gaze from the Russian's.

"He forgot my birthday." Romano muttered, shoulders slumped.

"I didn't… forget… Roma…" Spain said, "I just, couldn't think… of a good time… to give you… your gift."

Romano looked over at the Spaniard, his back was to Romano. "W-What?"

"I was going… to ask you… never mind. It doesn't really… matter now anyways." Russia stared at Spain thoughtfully.

"I think I get it." He untied Spain's hands and pulled off the country's jacket. He checked all the pockets until he seemed to find what he was looking for. "How sweet!" He pulled out a small, black, velvet box. "He was going to ask you to marry him!"

Romano stared at Spain confusedly. "But I thought you didn't care about me. I mean, after that night…" Romano bit his lip.

"You mean, the night I raped you." Spain sighed bitterly.

"What are you talking about? You never did that!" Romano stared desperately at Spain, trying to figure out what he meant.

"The night I came home drunk and… I-I'm sorry," Romano could hear tears in the Spaniard's voice, "I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"You IDIOT!" Spain pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could see Romano, there were tears running down his face.

"Look, I'm sorry! Please forgive me Romano!"

"There's nothing _to_ forgive bastard! I let you do that to me because I love you too! I thought you didn't even remember what happen that night because you were drunk and it fucking hurt! Why the hell didn't you ever mention it?!" Romano screamed.

"I-I thought th-that you would be angry and so-" He stopped and stared at Romano, "You… love me too?"

Romano's face reddened. "Yes bastard so fucking acknowledge it! I'll marry you!"

Russia silently watched their exchange and smiled, he could use this to his advantage.

**Hell, I dunno how this chapter turned out... but it's short again. -_- whatever, I hope you liked it.**


	5. Betrayal

**Hey~ I'm back with chapter 5! Yeah last minute but whatever. Hope you like ths chapter!**

"Oh Romano~" Romano looked up angrily at the Russian.

"The fuck do you want now?" he growled.

"Vell I vanted to say that this is all vell and good, but you are still here with me and I've decided this scene is too happy for my liking, so I plotted a way to fix that!" Russia walked over to Spain "So here's vat vill happen," he whispered, "either you rape this one-" he pointed to Romano.

"No way!" Spain hissed.

"Or I will." Spain hesitated and stared at Romano. "Make a choice, comrade."

"I-I don't want to hurt him." Spain hung his head.

"I see. You've made your choice then." Russia stood up.

"No wait! I'll-I'll do it." Spain chokes out and a Russian smirk made itself known.

"Whatever you wish." He said. Russia knelt back down and untied the ropes around Spain's legs. "Go ahead then, if you really can do it."

Spain shakily got to his feet and limped over to Romano. "What did he say?" Romano asked. "…Spain?"

"I'm sorry Roma." Spain muttered, trying hard not to cry.

"What are you doing?" Romano asked. Spain gently pulled down the Italian's pants and boxers, avoiding Romano's eyes. "Spain?" fear was creeping into his voice, "Seriously, stop."

"I love you, Lovino. " Spain pressed his mouth to Romano's and the country's eyes widened. Romano gasped and Spain stuck his tongue in, swirling around the Italian's to distract him as he pressed a finger into the other's entrance. Romano jerked away and broke their kiss.

"Stop it Spain!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this, Lovi." Spain traced his tongue along Romano's jaw line before nipping and sucking at his neck, leaving prominent red marks on the Italian's fair skin. He ran his fingers through Romano's hair and pulled lightly on the one curl that always stuck out.

"Ngh… Spain…" Romano moaned loudly and leaned his head back against the Spaniard's chest. Spain inserted a second finger and began to scissor Romano's entrance. Romano let out another moan and Spain could feel himself getting hard. He reached around to the younger country's front and grabbed the half erect member, pumping it at a fast pace to keep the others mind off what was about to happen. He pulled his fingers out and Romano whined needily.

"It's-hah-alright." Spain aligned himself with Romano's entrance and pushed in the head of his erection. Romano's body went ridged and he cried out in pain. "Tell me when it's okay." Romano gulped and nodded his head. Spain pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside the smaller country, waiting for him to adjust before he slowly began to move. He pulled all the way out, then shoved back in.

"AH! SPAIN!" Romano yelped as the other thrust into him. Spain held Romano's face gently as he set a moderate pace and turned Romano's head to face him. He laughed at the flushed look on Romano's face and crashed their lips together lustfully, moaning into the other's mouth. When they came apart Romano pressed his lips to the Spaniard's ear and breathed, "Ti amo, Spain."

"Te amo, Lovi~." Spain replied. Several thrusts later, they came together, almost able to forget the Russian sitting in the corner, still watching them.

**Hey... so yeah, I enjoyed writing this chapter X3 so I guess yeah, chapter 6 will be up in a few minutes. Ja!**


	6. Life

**Hey so this'll be the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews and stuff! Have fun!**

"Vell I think it's my turn!"

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him!" Spain growled. He'd only done it cause he loved Lovino!

"Did I ever say that? No. I said you do or I vould, I said nothing about aftervards."

Spain strained against the ropes that bound his hands again, wishing he could only do something. "Romano…"

* * *

Russia looked over at the Spaniard and sighed, "I'm off." He announced.

"You're just leaving us?" Spain spat.

"Vould you rather I stay?"

He kept silent as the Russian walked out the door and switched off the lights, leaving the two countries in the dark. "…Are you okay, Romano?"

"Fuck no bastard." Came a voice from somewhere in the room.

Spain laughed despite himself and said, "Still fine enough to swear though I see."

"Shut up."

Spain shook his head and looked towards the doorway; faint light was filtering through this time, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Was there light there before, Lovi?"

"Why's it matter?" came the glum reply.

"Because it means someone's there!" Spain exclaimed. "HEY! HELP!"

"Shut up you idiot! What if it's that bastard Russia? He's just gonna fucking punish you for trying to get away!" Romano hissed.

The door opened and someone stood in the doorway. Spain squinted, trying to make out who it was…

* * *

"HEY! HELP!" Prussia stared at the door. Mein Gott, anything but this, he thought. He knew who's room that was; it was Russia's, the only one who can strike fear into his awesome heart.

"Shut up you idiot!..." Prussia sighed, definitely Spain and Romano. If it was his friend, then why was he having so much trouble reaching out to open the door?

* * *

"Prussia!" Spain laughed, "Hell if I'm not glad to see you!" Prussia ran over and embraced his friend. "Amigo, I'm fine, what's up?"

"Don't lie Spain." Spain was shocked at Prussia's tone and didn't know how to respond, he only smiled and nodded.

"Great, hug time over, could you untie us?"

Leave it to Romano to destroy the mood. Prussia immediately went back to awesome mode.

"Yeah sure, the awesome me will totally save you two alright?" Prussia cut through their ropes with a dagger and led the two countries into the hallway. "Everyone's been looking for you two, you weren't at the meeting this morning and you weren't in your rooms either."

"Yeah, we were locked up in a bat shit crazy Russian's room." Romano muttered angrily. Spain automatically felt for the ring in his pocket, _did Romano really mean what he'd said? That he would marry me?_ Spain laughed and left the little box where it was.

"You're so funny Lovi~!" he grinned at the ruffled looking Italian.

"Shut up bastard!" Romano huffed and looked away, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Spain laughed harder and pulled the younger country into a hug. "So cute!" _Maybe someday, but for today I think I'll leave things as they are… Even after what happened, life goes on, right? So I can save this for another day I think._

**So yeah, final chapter. For anyone who cares, I'm making a prequal of this with Prussia and the Berlin Wall so yeah. Ja!**


End file.
